New Beginnings
by CagedCanary
Summary: A few short stories of a blooming friendship and surviving a very first year at Hogwarts. Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley have just bid farewell to their families as they climb aboard the Hogwarts Express!
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction, I'm more of a roleplayer myself to be honest. Though I've always wanted to write a story about the 3rd Harry Potter Generation, gotta love those little guys! Anyways, it probably won't be the best, but I hope you'll all bare with me while I shake off the ol' writing cobwebs. I also tend to make grammar errors every now and then, especially now since I no longer have Microsoft Word. So if you see any you want to point out to me so I can fix them, let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Besides from a few OCs I will be writing in here, the Harry Potter universe and characters all belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling! I'm simply a fan :).

"_Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew._"

Young Albus Severus' emerald eyes were wide with both excitement and fear as he peered out of the train's window, smiling faintly as he wove a hand to his father, mother, and his younger sister Lily (who was shooting him a rather sad pout). The train's engine rumbled beneath the floor boards, the whistle tooting a farewell to all the wizardry family who had gathered to send their spawns off to Hogwarts, as the train slowly but surely begin to move.

"Al, can we should find a seat before they all fill up," his cousin Rose said, tugging gently on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Just one moment, Rosie!" He told her, his eyes still peeled on his family, only turning to the Weasley when they were finally out of sight, "You're already in your robes? We don't get there for hours!"

"I want to be prepared," She simply told him, reaching forward to grab a hold of his hand, much to Albus' distaste, and pulling him along to find a compartment of their own. The luggage he had chosen to take with him trailed behind him.

"Watch it! Coming through!" A voice Albus recognized as his brother James' shouted as he pushed his two family members aside, pulling open a near by compartment's doors.

"James!" The young Potter called, waving his arm in the air, "Can Rose and I sit with you?"

The older Potter simply looked back as his brother, a small smile playing on his face, "Nah, I'm sitting with Fred and the others! We're all filled up, but I'll see you at the sorting ceremony... _If_ you get into Gryffindor that is," He quickly added just to tease Albus, who felt a nervous knot pull at his stomach as he watched his brother slam the compartment's door closed. He groaned to himself as he broke free from Rose's tight grasp.

"Don't tell me you're _still_ worried about being sorted into Slytherin?" The red head asked, merely rolling her eyes as she continued to stride down the train's hallway, peeking into every compartment, one after the other they were all filled.

"Aren't you worried where you will be sorted?" The Potter asked.

"Of course not! The sorting hat has been at Hogwarts for generations, it will _know_ which house is best to place me in!" She told him, stopping to turn and placing her cobalt blue eyes onto her cousin, "Don't listen to James, it doesn't really matter where you're sorted, in the end we'll all be learning the same lessons."

"R-Right..." Was all Albus mumbled, really not wishing to go into great detail the reason why he was so afraid of being sorted into the Slytherin house. It had been the house that... _You-Know-Who_ had been placed into. The young boy also felt as though it were his duty to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Gryffindor. Most of his family had been Lions after all.

Rose sighed and pointed to a door that lead to a new part of the Hogwarts Express, "Come up then, there's another coach up this way! It might not be as full..."

Albus nodded, trailing behind her as she opened the door and peered into another compartment, "Excuse me," He heard her say, "Are you alone?"

"... Yes." A boy's voice softly responded.

"Would you mind if my cousin and I sat with you then? Every other compartment we've seen is nearly full."

"I don't see why not," The boy's voice said.

"Lovely, thank you very much," Rose responded, once again grabbing Albus' hand and pulling him into the compartment.

The Potter didn't get a good look at the boy who had allowed them to sit with him until he was finished pushing his suitcase onto the luggage rack above them. When his head turned to greet his peer, his eyes locked onto a pair of cold grey orbs. The boy did not appear offer Albus a smile or a hand shake, he simply stared him down, his pale, pointed face finally turning away only to glance up at Rose, giving her the same treatment.

"Hey... Aren't you... Um, Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose asked the blonde, recognizing him as the boy whom her father had told her to stay away from.

"And you must be a Weasley, but I'm not familiar with your first name," Scorpius replied.

"I'm _Rose_ Weasley," She told him, not seeming to bother even listening to her father's warning. She took the seat across from his own, "And _he_," She said, pointing at her cousin, "Is my cousin, Albus Potter."

"Nice to meet you both," The blonde said, offering a curt nod towards them both instead of a hand shake.

"You too," Replied Albus, taking a seat next to Rose.

"Is this your first year as well?" Rose asked the Malfoy.

"Yes it is," He mumbled, running a hand through his blond hair, he looked down at Rose's robes, "You _must_ be excited to get to Hogwarts..."

"Of course I am!" She chimed excitedly, "I've been preparing the past year. I've already read _all_ of the books on our supplies list! My mother had them already lying around the house, so I took advantage of it."

"She would have read all the books from our fourth year down if she had have known what they were," Albus added in, shotting a teasing smile at his cousin.

"Really? I can already tell _you'll_ be placed in Ravenclaw," Scorpius said, the corner of his lips twitching into a very faint smile.

"And just _what_ is wrong with being placed in Ravenclaw?" Rose snapped defensively back.

"Oh, nothing. It's a good house, I guess," The blond shrugged his shoulders

"You '_guess_'?" Rose retorted.

Albus sighed to himself, he had only been on the train for half an hour and he could already tell this was going to be a _long_ trip.


	2. The Sorting Hat Part 1

**A/N: **Okay, I decided to write the next part right away because I just adore those little munchkins! Hehe. There's just one thing though, when you read this chapter, I must warn you there is VERY crappy poetry ahead, because I had to attempt to create a new song for the sorting hat to sing *is shot*. I'M NOT A POET! I was born to write short stories, my twin brother stole all the wonderful poetry talent. I tried my best I swear! I spent a whole hour writing it and that's like.. Forever for me LOL! I could have ask my brother to write it but that didn't seem fair, and even though it's very horrible the sad thing is that I'm actually a bit proud I actually wrote something that rhymes... Anyways, please don't tackle me for being horrible? *sob sob*. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Dawna, who kept me motivated in not giving up on writing that darn song!

**Disclaimer:** Besides from a few OCs I will be writing in here, the Harry Potter universe and characters all belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling! I'm simply a fan :).

* * *

Only when the light was beginning to fade from the sky did the Hogwarts Express seem to slow down. When Rose mentioned this to her cousin, both Scorpius and Albus stood up from their seats to rummage through their trunks, finally pulling out a pair of long black robes, Albus replaced his jacket with them. His cousin and Scorpius had been chatting the whole ride to Hogwarts, Albus hadn't been as interested, deciding to stare out the train's window at the passing mountains instead.

"We must be close by now..." Albus mumbled.

Rose opened her mouth to say something to her cousin, but was interrupted by an echoing voice, announcing that the students would soon be arriving at Hogwarts, and requested all students should leave their luggage on the train, they would be carried into the school separately.

Although he was excited to finally arrive at Hogwarts, Albus felt a nervous knot pull at his throat, he swallowed it before opening the compartment's door, his eyes scanning the crowd of students eagerly filling the train's hallway. He looked back at Rose and Scorpius to see if they would follow, before stepping into the crowd as well. He felt the train becoming slower and slower with each passing minute, until it finally squealed to a stop. He shuffled through the pushing crowd and finally was able to exit the train, stepping onto a small, dark platform that had greeted his father during his first year decades before. The night's cold air nipped at Albus' skin. His eyes darted to a near by ray of light, which profiled the outline the biggest man the Potter had ever seen in his life. He recognized him at once as his godfather, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Oi! Firs' years! Yer over this way! Firs' years, gather round!" Hagrid's voiced announced, grinning widely when he spotted Rose and Albus, "'Ello Albus, Rose! Hope ya both had a good trip!" He quickly greeted, before continuing to shout for the first years to follow him. Albus simply nodded in a reply, before following Rose into the sea of young students. Down a narrow slippery pathway. Everyone seemed to remain silent as Hagrid continued to guide them, a brunette girl in front of Albus tumbled a few times, but caught herself before she fell.

"Ya ready ta see yer firs' glance 'o Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked the students, rounding a corner of the pathway, Albus was taken back at what he saw next.

Though he had seen photographs of Hogwarts, he decided then and there they did not do the large castle justice at all, in the dim lights leaking out from the school, and the large black lake, at that moment the castle was the most amazing thing Albus had ever set his eyes on, it seemed warm and welcoming, but at the same time maintained a mysterious airy feeling.

"Wow..." He heard Rose mumble, he could see her mouth was slightly opened with awe.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Hagrid said, stopping to allow the first years to enjoy their first look at Hogwarts, before he waved his hand to keep them moving, "C'mon, four to a boat!" He shouted, before helping stumbling boy into one of the little wooden boats. Albus followed Rose, Scorpius, and the clumsy brunette girl into one boat. They awaited for the others to get settled before Hagrid called an okay for moving forward, the boats gliding across the lake. Once again everyone fell silent, too busy admiring the castle ahead of them, which grew nearer and nearer until they finally bowed their heads so the little boats would row through a curtain of green ivy, which lead to to an underground tunnel through the cliff the magnificent castle was perched on. They would soon reach a small harbor which Albus assumed was a part of the school. They all stumbled out of the boats, as Hagrid lead them up a small stairway, at the top they were greeted by a large oak door and before Hagrid could even raise a fist to knock, it swung open to reveal a middle aged brunette man who Albus also recognized, he wearing long powder blue robes and a matching pointed hat.

"Albus!" Rose suddenly leaned in to whisper to him, "Look! It's-"

"Hello students!" The man exclaimed before Rose could finish her sentence, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Longbottom, and I'm pleased to meet you all. I will be teaching you in Herbology this year, but that's another story! I am mainly here to guide you into the Great Hall, so come on all of you," He announced, leading them across into the entrance hall, which had the highest ceilings the young Potter had ever seen, and a grand marble stair-case which would lead the new students into the upper floors and Great Hall. Professor Longbottom showed them into a small side room, he shut the door behind him once they had all gathered into it, and turned to face them all, "As many of you probably know, the Welcoming Ceremony will soon begin, but it's a tradition at Hogwarts that before hand, all first year students will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," He told them, pausing a moment before continuing, "These houses will act as your home during your stay at Hogwarts, each house has a common room, and all dormitories are located there, this is where you will sleep. You also will attend all classes with your peers in the same house as you. You will be sorted into these houses judging on a range of different traits. House points can also be awarded at times when Professors find it most appropriate, but they can also be taken away by misbehaving, and at the end of the year, all of the points are tallyed, and which ever house has the most, will win the house cup, which is a wonderful honour."

There was a knock on the door just then, and Professor Longbottom peered out and mumbled something to another adult, before turning back to the children and offering them all a smile, "Well, isn't that lovely. It seems that we're all ready for the sorting ceremony, so if you would all please form a line, and once again follow me..."

The first years shuffled about as a the long line was formed, Albus stood behind Scorpius, and ahead of Rose. They walked out of the small room, and across the hallway once more, and finally into what Professor Longbottom had been calling the 'Great Hall'.

"Oooh!" Albus heard Rose squeal in delight, "It's even better then mum described it as!"

Hogwarts had used the time honoured tradition of thousands of floating candles in what seemed to be the night sky, drifting just above the long four house's tables, which were already set with golden goblets and plates; ready for dinner time. He wasn't paying attention and almost ran into Scorpius' back as the line of first years suddenly came to a stop. They were facing the head table, where all of the Professors were seated. A blonde Professor came forward, placing a four-legged stool in front of the students, on it she placed a patched, ratted, old hat. Albus couldn't help but wonder if it truly held the power to sort each of the students, but it wasn't long until the pointed wizard's hat seemed to jump to life, and it begin to sing:

_'Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_Greetings to one and all,_

_I am the sorting hat,_

_Who watches over this great hall,_

_Perhaps you are worried,_

_Though you need not fear,_

_I will know just were you belong,_

_When on your head you place me near,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid,_

_I haven't once been wrong,_

_I've lived for thousands of years,_

_I can tell just where you belong!_

_For it was I, who knew the great Gryffindor,_

_He said, I want the brave, they outshine the rest,_

_But his wish, did not please the other founders,_

_Slytherin told me, take the pure, they were the best,_

_The beautiful Ravenclaw did not see the same views,_

_She believe the cleverest deserved more acceptance,_

_Kindhearted Hufflepuff happened to see that as unfair,_

_She wanted to take the lot, for she believed in balance!_

_So in four houses did they split,_

_Choosing themselves who they would teach,_

_And in knowing they would never forever be here,_

_They created me to do it for them, reason I give you this speech!'_

There was a ring of applaud before the hall fell silent again, and Albus knew the sorting was about to begin.


	3. The Sorting Hat Part 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry I took so long to write up this new chapter. To be honest I got a bit afraid due to lack of feedback LOL! I guess I'm also a bit too critical of myself. Thank you who did take the time to write a review or favorite this story. I always enjoy hearing reviews, I would like your view on my story! I would be more then grateful if you left one for me ;).

**Disclaimer:** Besides from a few OCs I will be writing in here, the Harry Potter universe and characters all belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling! I'm simply a fan :).

* * *

"ABERCROMBIE, BONNIE!"

Albus almost jumped in surprise when Professor Longbottom announced the name of the first student to be sorted. A short brunette girl shuffled nervously out from the crowd as she sat onto the stool, she seemed to be shaking a bit as Neville placed the hat upon her head, Al couldn't help but feel sorry for Bonnie. It was only moments afterwards that it announced, "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers from the Ravenclaw table broke out as she stumbled off of the stool, and walked over to take a seat at her house's table.

"APPLEBEE, KEITH!" Neville shouted as soon as Bonnie had taken her seat. A rather plump boy walked up to as well be sorted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"AVERY, GEMMA!" A young blond girl strode confidently up to the stool, she held her head high as the sorting hat was placed on her head. Albus wished he could be as calm as she seemed, "SLYTHERIN!" ... As long as it meant he DIDN'T have to go to the Slytherin house. Albus looked down at his black shoes, and begin to zone the sorting out of his head.

"BADDOCK, HAYDEN!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"BRANSTONE, RICHARD!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"CADWALLADER, BRIAN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"CARROW, SILVIA!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"COOTE, YVONNE!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"EALOM, LUCAS!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"ENTWHISTLE, FANCHONE!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"FARNELL, MELODY!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"FINNIGAN, BELINDA!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"FLEET, DAMIEN!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"FLINT, GASPARD!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"GOLDSTEIN, RAPHAEL!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"HIGGS, SEBASTIAN!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"JONES, IDELIA!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"JORDAN, CORY!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"KIDSON, AINSLEY!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"KIDSON, ARABELLE!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"KIRKE, FELIX!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"LENHART, HARMONY!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"LONGBOTTOM, OLIVIA!" Albus once again focussed his attention onto the sorting hat as he watched one of his childhood friends, Olivia, stride up towards her own father. She seemed to smile at him nervously, one which he returned before setting the hat upon his daughter's head, "GRYFFINDOR!" The brunette beamed proudly as she jumped off of the stool and rushed over to the Gryffindor table, Al felt happy his friend had gotten into the house he knew she wanted to be apart of.

Albus could hear nervous breathes from behind him, he knew they were coming from the quiet boy he and Rose had met on the train. It made him wonder if he too wished not to be sorted into a certain house. He had never stopped to think about it, but he wondered why Rose had known the boy's name. '_Er... What was his name again_?' Albus asked himself, feeling rather rude he had forgotten his train mate's name already, but his fear soon vanished as Neville loudly shouted, "SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Al's memory clicked in, so _that_ was the boy's name. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Scorpius, who seemed to have frozen in his spot, eyes wide. "That's _YOU_!" He whispered at the blond, who gulped and nodded, beginning to push past his peers before reaching the small wooden stool. He slowly turned, his grey eyes loosing the sharpness Albus had saw during the train ride, he simply looked like a lost child. The hall stayed silent as everyone's eyes peered over at Scorpius, Al couldn't help but think his sorting was taking longer then the others "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat finally announced, several moments later. The young Potter felt slightly disappointed. '_Poor Scorpius..._' He thought as he watched the blond walk calmly over to the Slytherin table, for some reason, he seemed very calm; perhaps even excited he had been sorted into Slytherin, '_How odd. I wonder if he knows that's a terrible house to be placed into._'

"MCDONALD, KALLIE!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"NOTT, CHOLE!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"NOTT, ADELLA!" "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus found his stomach was doing flip flops as he watched two black haired twin girls take a seat across from Scorpius at the Slytherin table. They were now probably only a few names away from his own.

"ORBAN, CURTIS!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He wanted to disappear and reappear just after he had been sorted, the nervous knot in his gut was simply too much to bare.

"PAXTON, ODETTA!" "RAVENCLAW!"

This was it, he was probably next or after. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself as he focused his heads on the stool that lay before him.

"POTTER, ALBUS!"

It was then that his cousin Rose turned to look at him, she had a concerned expression upon her face, she quickly tossed her arms around him to pull him into a tight hug, leaning in so she could whisper, "Don't worry, Al," He quickly pulled back from her hug and nodded towards her, offering an assuring smile. He didn't wish to worry Rose, after all, but he could still feel his heart beating fast against his chest. He stepped out of the line and begin to walk towards Professor Longbottom, who was smiling cheerfully at him. He didn't turn his head to look back at the ocean of eyes that were on him until he was seated onto the stool. The old hat placed upon his head, it was so large Albus feared it would cover his eyes.

"_Ah... Interesting..._" He heard a mysterious voice echo inside of his head. It startled him a bit. Was it the sorting hat? He wondered, he hadn't heard it speak to any of his peers. '_Only you can hear me._' The voice answered, "_But that's besides the point... You're full of great potential, Albus Potter. And I can clearly see you fear not being able to live up to your family's name. Your father has accomplished great tasks here at Hogwarts... But there was something I always wondered..._"

_"A-And... What is that?" _Albus asked the hat.

_"How wonderfully he would have done if I had placed him in Slytherin, though I knew in the end Gryffindor was where he truly belonged."_

Albus felt his heart jump, "_I... I will be a great Gryffindor as well!" _He attempted to assure the hat.

_"I'm afraid not, Albus Potter... Gryffindor may have been your family's chosen house, but it's not where you belong."_

_"No! Please! Anywheres but..."_

_"Slytherin." _The hat replied, cutting Albus off,_ "Your father said the same to me, many years ago."_

_"ANY house!" _Albus quickly begged, _"I don't belong in Slytherin!"_

_"That is what you think, Mr. Potter... I, however, can see further then where your heart is at the moment traveling. The only reason you fear Slytherin is because you've simply heard horrid things about the house... But I assure you, I know JUST where to place you and it's in..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

NO! Albus wanted to shout, as Professor Longbottom took the sorting hat off of Al's head. He looked a bit confused. The young boy quickly scanned the crowd of unsorted first years to find Rose, who's face was a twisted emotion, he couldn't tell if she seemed angry or simply pitied Albus. He hung his head slightly as he walked towards where Scorpius was seated, the Nott twins giggling at something he had just told them.

"Right here, Potter." The blond called to him, patting the seat next to him, which Albus gladly took.

"I... I can't believe it..." He mumbled, staring down at the golden plate in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius curiously asked, leaning in closer so the Nott sister's didn't eavesdrop.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Al quietly hissed, "I... I belong in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked, simply raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at the table, "I bet it's not so great. Besides, rarely anyone gets sorted into the house you want to be in."

"Did you want to be in Slytherin?" Al asked his new friend, remembering what he had questioned earlier.

"Well... Yes."

Albus groaned at his answer, pushing his plate away and placing his arms onto the wooden table, burying his face into them.

"Don't be that way... I'm a horrible example of my theory!" Scorpius tried to explain.

"Slytherin is a wonderful house," Adella Nott chimed in, catching up with the two's conversation.

"Our father was in Slytherin, and he said he very much enjoyed his school years," Her sister Chloe added in.

"Maybe for _some_ people, Slytherin is fine..." Albus said, peering up from his arms, "But... It's just not where I'm supposed to be."

"Why not? Slytherin not good enough for a _Potter_?" Scorpius asked, his voice sounding very annoyed at this point.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Albus quickly said.

"It _sounds_ like you meant it that way, though. And I wouldn't go around moping about being in Slytherin, because a few of us still take pride in being placed here!" Chloe Nott told him, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff.

"I'm sorry..." Albus sighed, sitting up straight in his seat once more, he was about to explain to Chloe that his brother had pressured him _not_ to be in Slytherin, when Scorpius' elbowed him.

"It's Rose... I mean, your cousin," He said, pointing towards Rose, who was having her turn being sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted soon afterwards.

Of course, Albus had already known Rose would be sorted into Gryffindor like her mother or father, or perhaps Ravenclaw, due to her smarts, "Good for her," He mumbled, generally happy for his cousin.

"I'm hungry!" He heard the boy named Gaspard Flint complain.

"Shut up, the food will be here soon!" Snapped Gemma Avery, rolling her eyes at her peer's complaints.

It was only then Albus noticed he was beginning to become hungry, "When do we eat?" He whispered to Scorpius, not wanting to be snapped at as well.

"As soon as the last student is sorted, if what dad told me was right," He answered, using the same hushed tone Al had, "You only have to wait a bit for the Headmaster's opening speech, then he will announce dinner is served."

Albus glanced down the Slytherin table, a couple new students who's names he hadn't caught had already taken their seat and were lost in conversation, so he instead look at the remaining line of first years was already thinning down already. He watched as a small girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, the boy after her was a Ravenclaw. He found himself once again zoning his attention away from the great hall, wondering if James would actually be angry that he was sorted into Slytherin.


	4. The Letter

**A/N:** I have rather sad news, at least I think I do. This will be the last chapter of New Beginnings, simply because I am very busy with school these days, and it's getting difficult to keep up. So I'm just going to focus on my other fanfiction for now. I will close this one, and someday I will write another story about Rose, Scorpius, and Albus.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and all the canon characters in this story.

* * *

He was going to be disowned.

That was the only thing Albus Potter could think as he stirred in the four-post bed. In the dormitory he had been assigned to along with Scorpius Malfoy, Sebastian Higgs, and Gaspard Flint. All three of them were already fast asleep, Flint let out a snort of a snore every now and then, but besides that all seemed quite in his Slytherin dormitory.

Slytherin.

Merlin, he wondered how James was taking it. He was probably denying any relation with Albus at the moment, worrying what others might think. The thought of his brother rushing around to possibly do damage control oddly brought a smile to his face. For once, James would be the one worrying. If what he had told Albus before the two of them got on the train was true, he could possibly use it to his own advantage. What a blow that would be to his older sibling, to have his brother stand out more than he did. Random ideas consumed his thoughts. James had announced proudly to their father that we was going to try out for Quidditch that year. What if Albus did the same? He knew first years barely ever made the team, but _what if_ he did? It was in his blood after all.

If James made the Gryffindor team, that would mean they would have to play against each other.

Not that they hadn't done it before, the two brothers were always on the opposite team when their mother and father had taught them to handle a broom (he wondered if that was unfair, since most kids would only just learn this year) and had played practice games. So, technically, it would just be like at home, plus a lot of his cousins already consumed most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team anyways, it could be entertaining after all.

He imagined what his brother's face would look like if Slytherin won a game with Albus on their team. It was quite amusing and caused the young boy to chuckle softly.

There was also the fact that Albus and Scorpius seemed to be getting along well already, besides their little dispute at dinnertime, that is. He was interested in Quidditch too, and they had ended up having a chat about it during the whole meal.

He had remembered Ron's warning to Rose Weasley. He wondered what his family would think if he befriended the Malfoy, and quite frankly, Albus wanted to. School would be far better if he had friends, especially someone in his own house. Thinking it through at that moment, he actually couldn't find a reason why his family had disliked the Malfoys. Scorpius seemed fine to him.

Than there was Rose. So stubborn and strong-willed. They had always been close growing up, he knew that she would never stop speaking to him just because he was the black sheep of the family. It's not like he would never see her or something. The two would probably at least have some classes together, and there was always mealtime and breaks.

It's not like he was the first Weasley-relative to be placed in a different house than Gryffindor. Victoire, Dominique, and Molly were in Ravenclaw, while Roxanne and Lucy were placed in Hufflepuff. It was true that most of them were in Gryffindor, but it would be a bit hypocritical if that lot were to ignore him for being placed into Slytherin. Plus he was certain at this point people were getting tired of seeing so many of them placed into one house. It was only a matter of time before they begin to be split up.

He had over reacted. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

The next day, during breakfast time, a familiar owl flew over head, dropping a single letter in front of Albus. He was a bit surprised, he knew his parents had said they would write everyday, but he wasn't expecting to hear anything from them this early.

He glanced up to see that Scorpius' eyes were glued on the letter in his hands, "You going to open it?"

He nodded and begin to fiddle with the open, pealing it backwards and pulling a piece of parchment from it.

He instantly recognized his father's handwriting.

_Dear Albus,_

_Surprised? Your mother and I received a letter from Neville yesterday after your dinner, so we decided it would be best to send you a letter before you worry any farther. Firstly, ignore any bad comments James has to say; what I told you at the station was true. Secondly, I want you to know how proud I am of you, only eleven years old and already showing such signs of bravery. You will do wonderful things, Albus Potter, believe me when I say this. You might feel a bit lonely at first, seeing how none of your cousins are in the same house as you, but I know you're going to make friends, do well and show them the wonderful wizard I know you will become._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum._

He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the 'brave' comment, that was a Gryffindor trait.

And he wasn't a Gryffindor.

He was a Slytherin, and proud of it.


End file.
